Sugar and Spice
by shewhowrites97
Summary: Annie Malfoy has known Alex Goyle for the past five years. When things start to get intimate between them, fights erupt from both family and friends. Will Annie and Alex's relationship be able to weather the seemingly endless storm?


**CHAPTER 1: ANNIE MALFOY**

It all started 6 years ago…

It was my first year going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got my letter and was ecstatic. Going to Diagon Alley to get all my school supplies was the first time in 7 years that I got to see magic, out in the world. I mean, yeah, of course I'd seen it when we first got to our island (which we now call Rose Island, after Mom, of course), and when Dad was building the cottage, and whenever we needed it, but I was used to that. Being apart from other magical people for 7 years definitely had an effect on someone. I could also tell that Mom and Dad were mesmerized by the sight of magic, for they hadn't seen it in 7 years either. We had never even left the island; all our food was supplied by the wonderful Atlantic Ocean and everything else, we could make appear out of thin air.

Anyways, I had just gotten my Hogwarts acceptance letter, and Ronnie was 7 and Domi 5, and since they had never seen magic, other than Mom's and Dad's, we decided to all go together to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. We apparated, for the second time in my life, and the first in Ronnie and Domi's. Thankfully, Mom had gotten better, what with the injury to her back, and could apparate alone, while Dad had Ronnie, Domi and I.

"Are we all ready?" Dad asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, yes we are!" I exclaimed, impatiently. I was so excited to see magic again!

"Rose," Dad added, in a softer tone.

My mother gave him a look of confidence. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, when I get to 3, Annie, Ronnie and Domi need to close their eyes."

"Why, daddy?" Domi was a child that did not like being told what to do without a reason.

"You'll understand soon, sweetheart," my mother told her.

"Everyone ready?" my father asked, once more.

"Yes, Dad," I said. "I've been ready every since I got the letter!"

My father chuckled to himself. "Alright. 1, 2, 3!"

I closed my eyes, and felt my father turn on the spot, and, to my surprise, I was turning too, into what seemed like a world full of colours that I had never seen before. After three seconds, the swirling colours finally settled down into the crooked frame of the sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

My father immediately turned to my mother and asked, cautiously, "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm… fine," my mother answered, looking sure of herself.

"You're not…" my father didn't bother to finish the question, for Mom cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No, Scorpius. I feel good. Better than I have in a while, actually," Mom assured him.

"Alright, well, let's get going!" Dad said as he reached for my hand, leaving Domi and Ronnie in Mom's care.

We set foot into the bar, hoping no one would recognize us. No one had seen Scorpius and Rose Weasley in 7 years, yet there was one person in the Leaky Cauldron that recognized Dad.

As we were about to step out of the back door, to the brick wall disguised as a secret entrance to Diagon Alley, a deep voice shouted, "Scorpius? Is that you?"

Dad gasped, turned around, and his face looked paler that I had ever seen in my life. "Tom…?"

"Scorpius Malfoy! Where the fuck have you been these past 7 years?" The man jumped off his barstool, and I was sure he was going to fall over, as he clumsily walked towards Dad to shake his hand. "There were all these rumors that you were dead, and others that you had gone off and taken Weasley—do you remember her? The troll, we used to call her, you know, the one you messed around with when we were in our sixth year? Well anyways, there were rumors that you had gone to St Mungo's and stunned a couple of Healers and taken Weasley and had…kids." Tom stopped in his tracks as he saw me cautiously standing behind my dad, clinging onto the back of his trousers, still soaking in what I had just heard. My mother then walked up behind me, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Tom, it's true," my mother calmly explained. "Scorpius took me and Annie out of St Mungo's and we built a home and a family." She nodded to Ronnie and Domi, who were as scared of this man as I was.

The man nodded his head, and said after a moment. "Well, you're not the only one who built a family, Malfoy." As if on cue, a tall woman dressed in a tight, low cut, purple dress stepped off her bar stool, and stood next to Tom, and Tom put his arm around her waist.

"Well, hello there, Scorpy," she greeted Dad, in a smooth voice. "It's nice to see you haven't changed one bit!" The woman went to go hug my father, and the grip of my mother's hand on my shoulder tensed, and my father shrugged away from the woman.

"Well, Vera, I guess I can say the same for you," my mother spoke in a serious and dangerous tone. "You're still the slut you were at Hogwarts."

My jaw must've dropped to the ground, because I had never seen my mother be so harsh. Not that she didn't have a point. I mean, looking at this woman, with perfect, flowing blonde hair, boobs the size of watermelons ready to burst the seams of her tight, low cut purple dress, which ended a couple inches above her knee, this woman could be the picture in the dictionary under the definition for the word 'whore'.

My dad coughed to cover his laugh, and Tom's face had gone white, as if a ghost had passed through his body. Vera, on the other hand, turned from white, to red, to purple in a matter of seconds.

"Well, I'd, uh, love to stay and, urm, catch up, Tom, but, urh, we need to get and get Annie's school supplies," Dad managed to spit out without laughing.

Tom cleared his throat, shook his head, and blinked for a couple of moments before responding, "Uh, yes, Scorpius, I guess we should get going, too. Alexander here needs to get his supplies as well," Tom sputtered, nodding to a figure hiding desperately behind his mother.

That was the first time I had even noticed the boy. He was a bit taller than me, had pale skin, messy brown hair, and a guarded look on his face.

Little did I know that six years later, this boy, the son of my parents' worst enemies, would be the love of my life.


End file.
